


Fetishism

by As_Silent_As_Forest



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Amputation Kink, M/M, Prosthesis, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_Silent_As_Forest/pseuds/As_Silent_As_Forest
Summary: Он - живая коллекция совершенно нереальных фетишей, творец, своими руками воссоздающий абсурдные скульптуры из своего воображения.Он маньяк, сумасшедший кукольник, которого ищет вся страна уже на протяжении полугода, но, даже зная об этом, я каждый раз забываюсь и лечу к нему как мотылек на электрическую лампочку, чтобы снова позволить продеть в свои суставы привязанные к его пальцам лески.





	Fetishism

**Author's Note:**

> Акротомофилия (Acrotomophilia) – страсть к ампутации и/или сексуальное влечение к людям с ампутированными конечностями
> 
> Гибристофилия (Hybristophilia) – сексуальное удовлетворение от близости с преступниками, особенно совершившими тяжкие преступления

Полиция безуспешно ищет его уже пять месяцев, однако он слишком умело заметает все следы, чтобы возможно было найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Каждый день Интернет, телевидение, радио и люди разрываются в догадках и тонут в разочаровании, услышав, что расследование не продвинулось ни на йоту. Никто не представляет, как он выглядит, а тем временем количество жертв увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии, с каждым разом проявляя все более извращенную эстетику неизвестного маньяка.  
Пару недель назад мальчик, несчастный школьник, впавший в долгосрочную истерику после ссоры с одноклассницей, был вскоре найден вместе с ней на окраинах города. На шее девочки виднелись следы от удушья веревкой, кожа ног, запястий и лица содрана и обагрена запекшейся кровью вместе с застрявшими в ранах мелкими камешками с обрыва, с которого ее, держа лишь за веревку на шее, спустил поехавший убийца. Она старалась карабкаться, не имеющая шанса помочь себе руками, лезть вверх по скользящему грунту, падала вниз, но тут же веревка сдавливала ей шею, вынуждая вновь ползти наверх. Когда она, теряя сознание от боли, удушья и усталости, стала падать вниз, ее вытянули на край обрыва, и хотели поиграть еще, но когда парень, похоже, осознал, что сотворил с невинной школьницей, его захватил ужас. С юношей был еще один человек. Тот, кто играл с хрупкими душами, словно с марионетками, вынуждая их следовать его смертоносному садистскому сценарию. Мальчик восстал против маньяка, за что вскоре оказался наказан в полной мере. Со вскрытыми сухожилиями на локтях, плечах, коленях, бедрах и щиколотках, истекая кровью, он вынужден был наблюдать, как его несчастная возлюбленная медленно краснеет, затем синеет, а затем превращается в белый коченеющий след человеческой жизни на его глазах.  
Позавчера одинокая женщина, вернувшаяся домой поздно ночью, не подозревая, что карты предсказали ее судьбе оборваться в собственной столовой, вошла на кухню выпить воды и увидела силуэт смерти за полупрозрачными занавесками. Ее нашли поздно, когда белоснежная скатерть на столе насквозь пропиталась черной кровавой массой и затвердела настолько, что хрустела, если ее тронуть. Так же, тошнотворным хрустом, отзывалась кожа умершей, будучи в идеальном фритюре. Убийца отличился чувством юмора, дама была сервирована по высшему разряду, с кругами лимона на открытых ранах от кипящего масла. Вываренные глаза женщины напоминали огромные белые жемчужины, кои лежали вокруг тела и во рту, тонко подчеркивая действительную схожесть жертвы с некой жуткой русалкой. Но у русалок не положено быть ногам, и преступник это подметил. Некогда аппетитное нашинкованное мясо с конечностей лежало рядом, на серебряных ажурных тарелках.

Этого человека полиция ищет уже пять месяцев. И все эти пять месяцев я судорожно пролистываю каждую статью криминальных газет, испытывая паранойю, что со следующей страницы на меня взглянет его потустороннее лицо с выражением искреннего удовольствия в прикрытых глазах. Все эти пять месяцев я храню нашу общую страшную тайну, ведь знаю, кем являюсь для него. Однажды этот демон сделал меня своей целью, своей завершающей, великолепной работой и продолжает кропотливо совершенствовать меня и по сей день.  
Мы встретились в ночь парада планет. Событие, совершающееся раз в несколько десятков лет было обязано стать точкой, когда чьи-то жизни в один момент столкнутся и взорвутся ярким пламенем, оплетающим их носителей паранормальной общей судьбой. В ту ночь я сошел с ума благодаря ему. Мы совпали как меч и ножны, два фетишиста, ненормальных и поглощенных одиночеством.  
Все эти пять месяцев я ходил к нему и перерождался раз за разом.

***

По светлому коридору в персиковых тонах чарующим эхом разносились звуки… Стук, стук, тяжелая поступь каблуков по кафельному полу, стук, стук, глухо отзывается деревянная поверхность двери, стук, стук, поворачивается ключ в замке.  
— Здравствуй, Тоору — прошелестел почти шепчущий сейчас приятный бас.  
— Ты вовремя. — невпопад скрипит второй голос, повыше. — Проходи, То-ши-я.  
Черноволосый высокий мужчина входит внутрь, отступая в сторону и принимаясь снимать с себя пальто. Блондин, стоящий напротив, смотрит сквозь него, не говоря ни слова и лишь когда гость остается в черной рубашке и брюках, тот переводит внимание на его белые руки.  
— Работает? — он берет обеими руками кисть с длинными красивыми пальцами  
— Я не снимаю их никогда, очень удобно… — уставившись в светлую макушку немигающим взглядом отвечает Тошия.  
— Сегодня остается самое главное. — Тоору поднимает голову, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины, и тот заторможенно кивает. — Пойдем.

Они заходят в неширокую гостиную, затянутую пленкой, точно при ремонте. На полу, столе, в шкафу и на креслах лежали части манекенов, искусственные ноги, руки, туловища — это была мастерская настоящего кукольного мастера. Тошии не впервой видеть подобную мизансцену, одна лишь мысль, что здесь, на нагретом полиэтилене, Кё превратит его в совершенное произведение, что его умелые сильные руки, создавшие не один десяток невероятных картин, будут касаться его тела, бросала его в жар. Тоору сажает гостя на диван, отходит к стене и приглушает свет.  
— Темные вещи творятся во мраке, Тошия? — растягивающий слова, его голос наполняет душную комнату. Кажется, он идет отовсюду, лаская слух своим скрипом. Пленка шуршит под ногами, под ерзающим телом, когда холодные ладони мужчины касаются напряженной груди под черной тканью. Тошимаса дергано вдыхает воздух, ощущая усиленное давление в низу живота и под брюками, а Тоору лишь снова прикрывает глаза, пряча под черными ресницами растекающуюся тьму безумия в зрачках. Он расстегивает пуговицы одну за другой, высвобождая стремительно возбуждающееся тело. В полумраке комнаты тускло блестит пластик белоснежного протеза на шарнире, заменяющего мужчине левую руку. Тошия поднимает глаза, всматриваясь так любимое им сумасшествие, и касается механической кистью шеи блондина. Тот тихо смеется, щелкая кнопкой на плече протеза и искусственная рука с шумом падает на сиденье дивана.

— Расскажи мне, Тошия — приказывает, нет, просит Кё, вставая коленями на сиденье по обе стороны от ног черноволосого — Расскажи, зачем ты соглашаешься на это вновь и вновь, хотя я каждый раз говорю тебе прекратить? Почему ты не сдаешь меня полиции? Почему приходишь ко мне?  
Тошия тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя, как волосы на его голове шевелятся под неровным дыханием Тоору, касающегося их губами и носом.  
— Ты мой создатель, Кё… — беззвучно произносит он, но блондин слышит его. — Ты даешь мне жизнь, даешь воздух, которым я дышу. Ты создаешь мое тело, и воссоздаешь душу. — правая рука Тошии ложится на пояс мужчины, и ощущает мелкую дрожь, которая бьет его. — Я восхищаюсь тобой, ведь ты создаешь прекрасное, своими руками очищаешь людей от черни. Твоя сила меня завораживает, твой разум непостижим, но я обожаю окунаться в него раз за разом, ведь так я становлюсь ближе к тебе.  
— Однажды ты утонешь… — выдыхает Кё, опускаясь на ноги Тошии и касаясь своим пахом его.  
— Я уже тону. — Отвечает Тошимаса, откидывая голову назад, когда по спине пробегают мурашки, а кончики пальцев охватывает легкая судорога. — Тону в тебе и счастлив, ведь твоя бездна, Кё, она полна тайн, которые я жажду раскрыть. Я счастлив быть твоим творением, я счастлив, что ты обратил внимание на такого как я, я счастлив, поскольку ты воплощаешь во мне потрясающую эстетику…  
Мужчина сверху вздыхает, обнимая Тошию одной рукой за шею и зажимая между пальцами пряди его длинных волос. Эта игра повторяется каждый раз. Тоору после каждого метаморфоза сжирал себя заживо и метался, охваченный чувством крышесносной вины за содеянное. Совершенствуя Тошию, он разрушал все вокруг себя. С каждым новым изменением в теле его творения, убийства в городе становились все более изощренными и мучительными, но упертый мужчина продолжал приходить, раззадоривая кровожадного демона, которого Тоору старался сдерживать из последних сил.  
— Ты умрешь сегодня, Тошия. — проговорил Кё безэмоционально, точно вынося приговор. В глубине его мрачной души дернулась надежда, что тот уйдет, откажется и не вернется. Но Тошимаса покорно кивнул и надежда сорвалась вниз, камнем падая в никуда.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, чем стал для меня. — рука безумца расстегивает молнию на его собственной растянутой кофте, затем на брюках его творения. Точно загипнотизированный, Тошия тянется здоровой рукой к покрытой собственноручно нанесенными бесчисленными царапинами и увечьями груди.  
Они освобождаются от одежды, оставаясь в полутьме, сидящие напротив друг друга. Тоору бездумно гладит пальцами белый пластик таких же искусственных ног Тошии, тот перехватывает его руку, поднося к своим губам и с обожанием прижимаясь к смуглой коже. Тошия вдыхает запах крови, впитавшийся в эту кожу, вдыхает еле уловимый кислый аромат отбеливателя и, целуя, слизывает вкус металла, прижившийся на этой кисти.  
Тоору кладет обе руки ему на щеки, заставляя поднять лицо к себе, и долго всматривается в преданные черные глаза, охваченные туманным сумасшествием. Опережая Тошию, он наклоняется и нежно целует влажные губы, сминая их своими, ловя вибрации дрожащего дыхания. Тошимаса проваливается в транс, полный неадекватного восторга и наслаждения, и приоткрывает рот, чтобы Кё скользнул языком внутрь. Они молча целуются, потеряв счет времени уже давным давно, но Тоору отстраняется, быстрым жестом облизывая губы, с жадностью проглатывая вкус Тошии. Он начинает тереться о Тошимасу, вырывая из его груди тяжелые надрывные вздохи. Тошия наклоняется набок, роняя Кё на сиденье, и, оперевшись плечом отсутствующей руки о спинку дивана, нависает над ним. Однако блондин несильно ударяет его ладонью по плечу, и возвращается в прежнее положение.  
— Я твой кукловод… — напоминает он и в наказание отстегивает протезы с ног, оставляя Тошию неспособным полноценно двигаться. Вид заканчивающихся ровными закруглениями в области колен ног охватывает Кё нездоровым экстазом, и он спускается с дивана, склоняясь к бедрам мужчины. Тоору целует, засасывая, внутреннюю сторону бедра, оставляет расцветающий темно-лиловым синяк, обхватывает конечность обеими руками и нежно гладит, рассыпая мурашки по телу Тошии. Теряя реальность, блондин касается рукой собственного члена и принимается мастурбировать, хрипло стоная и всхлипывая.

Эрекция млеющего от ласок брюнета становится болезненной и он умоляюще зовет Кё уделить ему внимание. Тоору поднимается, пряча негу пугающего удовольствия на лице, подтягивает тело Тошии в полулежащее положение, и садится на его живот. Одной рукой наглаживая грудь брюнета, он привстает и, растягивая себя пальцами, дразнит Тошию, якобы насаживаясь на его член, но в последний момент отстраняясь.  
Всхлипнув, Тошимаса дергает бедрами, желая наконец заполучить драгоценного человека, и спустя пару минут пытки, Кё впускает творение в себя.  
Тошия задохнулся, когда узость тела Тоору сомкнулась вокруг его изнывающего органа. Но когда тот начал двигаться, с негромким шипением приподнимаясь и садясь обратно, ерзая на его бедрах, Тошии казалось, что он умрет, не дождавшись того момента, когда кукловод захочет этого. Его сердце стучало так, словно пробивалось наружу из тесной грудной клетки, а разум заволакивал туман, развязывая вялый язык и выпуская из глубин подсознания невнятные признания.  
Кё колотило, он содрогался крупной судорогой каждый раз, когда принимал в себя Тошимасу, но на его лице застыла сладкая агония. Темные глаза закатились за веки, обнажив белки, и неадекватная улыбка блуждала на его лице. Он довольно вздыхал, свистяще дыша носом, запрокидывал голову назад и неосознанно ласкал плечи, шею, живот и бока своего творения. Воздух в комнате стал невероятно густым, было тяжело дышать.  
Тоору сжался всем своим телом, схватив здоровую руку Тошимасы настолько сильно, что ногти впились в нежную кожу запястья и оставили глубокие красные следы. Тошия наблюдал как Кё приоткрыл губы в беззвучном вскрике, царапнул ногтями по его груди, помечая его теми же полосами, что и у него самого, и как волна экстатического удовольствия накрывает безумное лицо, когда белесая горячая сперма выплеснулась на живот брюнета. Кё кончил первым, но не прекращал двигаться, пока тело Тошии не всколыхнуло жаром и он не излился с глухим стоном внутрь Тоору.  
— Ты мое лучшее творение — бормотал Кё, спускаясь по скользящему полиэтилену на пол и растекаясь по нему точно не состоял из мяса и костей, а лишь из воды и наслаждения. — Ты вершина моей коллекции… Ты совершенен…  
— Совершенен в руках совершенства — ответил Тошия, вытирая пот со лба здоровой кистью. — Заверши меня, Тоору…

***

Полицейские приехали по первому звонку. Дверь в названную неизвестным звонившим квартиру была открыта настежь. Внутри квартира оказалась совершенно пустой, точно была давным-давно покинута жителями. Из дальней комнаты, веяло холодным сквозняком. Когда следователи вошли внутрь, им предстала поистине театральная сцена: На стенах, потолке и полу были вбиты десятки крючков и петель, в которые были продеты плотные лески, опутавшие всю комнату. В центре комнаты, возведя одну шарнирную и одну настоящую руку к небу, на пластмассовых ногах стояла черноволосая марионетка, с застывшей на мраморном лице счастливой улыбкой, со слезами в уголках потухших глаз, и аккуратной дырой в груди, в которой сверкало новизной искусственное сердце.

_«Ты навсегда останешься в моей душе, Тошимаса Хара»_


End file.
